La légende2
by Vespere
Summary: je vais voir vu que je n'ai pas encore fini les idées me viennent comme ça alors liser


Salut a tous merci pour vos review pour « La légende » mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour pouvoir modifier ma fic sans devoir en recréer une autre et aussi si vous avez des critiques ou des suggestions ou pour me dire tout simplement ce que vous penser de ma fic écrivez moi  
  
  
  
  
  
La légende  
  
  
  
Chap1Aurore  
  
C'était l'aurore au 4 Privet Drive,un jeune homme de 15 ans avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclairs sur le front venait de se réveiller ne sursaut .Harry Potter était en sueur .  
  
Le rêve u'il venait de faire était terrifient a la seule différence que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité .Il y a peine un mois le jeune sorcier remportait la coupe des trois sorciers mais pas dans les circonstances auxquelles il aurait s'attendre lui et un élève de son école ( Cédric Diggory)lorsqu'il avait pris la coupe à 2 celle-ci s'était transformé en portoloin et les avait emmené au prés de Queudevert (qui était un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort le plus puissant mage noir du siècle qui avait été anéantis par Harry qui n'était alors qu'un nourrisson le mage noir avait tué les parents de Harry et quand il avait voulu tué Harry son sortilège c'était retourné contre lui il y 14 de cela )Voldemort réduit a moins qu'un être vivant avait tué Cédric et était revenu à la vie. Par miracle Harry avait réussi à s'enfuir. Rien que d'y penser il avait des frissons dans le dos .Harry se sentait coupable et avait l'impression qu'il était le responsable de la mort de Cédric. Ce malgré le grand nombre de lettre qu'il avait échangé avec se »s amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger .La pensée d'Hermione le fit sourire elle lui manquait .Puis se rendant compte de sa réaction il se dit qu'il fallait se reprendre. Mais il dut bien s'avouer qu'il pensait de plus à elle. Hermione ne partageait sûrement pas les mêmes les sentiments. Pourtant les dernières ses lettres pouvait présager le contraire mais il sedit qu'il devait se faire des idées. Harry s'étirât sortit de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre puis regarda son réveil 7h30 on était le jour de son anniversaire il avait et ce demanda comment il avait pu arrivé a cette âge avancé avec tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit alors arrivé plus de hiboux qu'il n'en avait jamais vu appart dans la volière de Hoggart bien sur .Harry s'écarta et laissa rentré les hiboux qui déboulérent dans sa chambre .Hedwige en tant que maîtresse de maison elle présenta son message en premier à Harry regardant les autres chouettes d'un regard noir les mettant au défi dans faire autant . Il était de Sirius (le parrain de Harry)  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu , j'espère que tu vas bien. Ici tout est calme Voldemort ne sais toujours pas manifesté depuis 7j s'est pour ça que je t'écris .C 'est trop calme il prépare quelque chose à coup sur, mais bon assez parlé de lui .Je t'écris surtout pour te souhaiter un bonne anniversaire alors Bonne anniversaire .Nous nous sommes tous cotisé pour t'offrir ce cadeau (c'est surtout les recherches pour le trouver qui n'ont pas été des plus faciles loin de la )Moi Hermione Ron Dumbledore Minerva Lunard et tous les Weasley j'espère qu'il te plaira  
  
Ton parrain  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry regardait partout mais ne voyait pas de cadeau et finalement il prit la lettre suivante et la lut elle était de Ron  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu , moi tout va bien Fred et George ont fait explosé leur chambre avec une expérience qui a mal tourné (tu vois le carnage que ça a pu faire )bon s'est pas tout ça mais je t'écris pour te dire que maman a parlé à Dumbledore il est d'accord mais il veut venir te chercher absolument lui-même donc il passera sûrement te chercher demain mais j'en oublies le principale BON ANNIVERSAIRE on s'est tous cotisé mais s'est Dumbledore qui a été te le chercher il très rare et très beau bon sur ce je te laisse à demain  
  
Ron  
  
Harry regarda partout pour voir le cadeau mais ne le trouva pas il prit la lettre suivante elle était de Albus Dumbledore  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien .Ton ami Ronald Weasley de la sûrement déjà dit donc pas de blabla je viendrais te chercher demain .Nous avons a parler de plus tu n'est plus tellement en sécurité chez ton oncle .A demain donc  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Et enfin il prit la dernière lettre elle était de Hermione il sentit son cœur se tordre  
  
Cher Harry  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien moi ici tout vas bien j'ai arrêté de me faire livrer la gazette du sorcier celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom commet trop de chose affreuse mais bon parlons d'autre chose .BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE j'espère que tu appréciera ton cadeau peut de personne peuvent se venter dans avoir un le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle ne resterait qu'avec quelqu'un de loyal et de courageux donc pas de problème pour toi.  
  
Victor m'avait invitée a venir passer les vacances chez lui mais j'ai refusé je crois qu'il est un peu vexé mais bon tant pis .Tu me manques beaucoup  
  
  
  
Bisous Hermione  
  
PS :c'est une femelle  
  
Harry sentit ses entrailles commencer a faire du yoyo sur la fin de la lettre . Seule ombre au tableau ou était le fameux cadeaux !puis soudain il l'aperçut un magnifique phénix veanit de faire son apparition dans la chambre de Harry ses plumes était de la même couleur que celles de Fumseck (le phénix de Dumbledore) rouge et or .Le phénix le regarda puis au bout d'un moment vient se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et chanta une note douce .  
  
-Bon il faut que je te donne un nom réfléchissons fleur ça colle pas vraiment ….Aurore ça te va et le phénix fit un oui de la tête  
  
-Très bien va pour Aurore alors …  
  
Harry pensa qu'il fallait prévenir la tante pétunia qu'il partait demain et descendit lui dire  
  
-Tante pétunia demain je m'en vais  
  
-Ah oui et avec qu'elle permission ??  
  
-Celle de mon directeur dit Harry qui commençait déjà à perdre patience .Celle-ci resta bouche bée .Et il ajouta avant de remonté dans sa chambre  
  
-il viendra me cherché demain Harry ne pu qu'entendre le  
  
-Quoi !!!suivit de hurlement de fureur  
  
Harry ne redescendit qu'à l'heure du diner qui fut encore plus pénible que d'habitudes les réflexions de l'oncle Vernon lui tapait sur le système mais bon plus que quelques heures a attendre et il serait au terrier donc ne pas s'énerver et rester calme se qu'il fit puis alla se coucher  
  
Chap 2 L'attaque  
  
Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé en sursaut par une explosion,dudley se dit-il maugréant il essaya de se rendormir mais s'était sans conter sur l'intervention de l'oncle Vernon déboulant dans sa chambre aussi blanc que la mort .Celui-ci lui dit  
  
-Affaire…prépare...sort, et il hurlat a travers la chambre  
  
-VITE se demandant se qui pouvait rendre l'oncle aussi nerveux il regarda par la fenêtre et compris en reconnaissant aisémant des sorciers avec leur robe caractéristiques mais soudain une forme sur le bras d'un sorcier attira son regard et il y reconnu la marque des ténèbres .Des mangemorts mais avant qu'il n'est pus pensé a coi que soit il y eu des pops caractéristiques de transplanations et une bataille commença entre ce qui devait être des représentants du ministère et des aurores contre des mangemorts .Harry couru chercher sa baguette et sortit sans réfléchir a ce qu'il fesait dés qu'il fut sortit un cercle d'aurores se forma autour de lui et ils essayèrent de sortir Harry de là mais très rapidement le cercle fut composer de moins de personne pour protéger Harry .les Avada Kedavra pleuvait ainsi que des stupéfix mais les représentants du ministère se trouvèrent très rapidement en sous-nombre et soudain Harry entendit  
  
Avada Kedavra le sort se dirigeait tout droit sur lui il trop tard pour essayer de l'éviter mais il entendit un  
  
-NOOOON vit le jet de lumière tout près de lui mais il avait fermés sesyeux mais ne sentit rien et réouvrit les yeux le dernier aurore encore en vie de ceux qui formait le cercle autour de Harry s'était jeté sur devant lui recevant de plein fouet le sort et s'écroula parterre .Le mangemort lui riait aux éclats en voyant la scène puis soudain s'arrêta nette de rire et il regardait Harry d'un air stupéfait.Celui-ci prit d'une fureur incontrôlable s'était abaissé pour voir si l'aurore était toujours en vie mais bien entendu il était mort .Sa cicatrice était devenue bleue d'un bleu éclatants et ses cheveux et ses vêtements semblait bougé tout seule une extraordinaire impression de puissance se dégageait de lui on aurait dit qu'on aurait pu toucher la puissance qui s'en dégageait . Le mangemort se remettant de sa surprise lui lança  
  
-Avada Kedavra mais Harry lui lança  
  
-Tolalimus incendio le sort du mangemorts fut balayé par celui de Harry qui quand il touchât le mangemort celui-ci fut pulvérisé par la boule de feu produit par le sort de Harry  
  
Mais Harry ne s'arreta pas là il se retourna vers les mangemorts qui attiré par la déflagration du sort de Harry était venu voir ce qui se passait, il y en avait trois  
  
Mais tout les autres s'étaient arrêter de se battre et regardait les 3 mangemorts qui lancèrent tout les trois en même temps  
  
-Avada Kedavra  
  
Harry leva juste la main et les sorts de la mort allèrent se concentrer dans sa main puis soudain 1/100 de secondes après qu'il lui soit arrivé dans la main furent réexpédié a l'envoyeur encore plus puissants cas l'origine les mangemorts les reçurent de plein fouet ils furent soulevé dans les airs sur 5 mètres de longueur et leur corps retombèrent lourdement  
  
Puis Harry continua vers les mangemorts rester abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir Harry prononça la formule  
  
-Energium sur un mangemorts et celui-ci fut proprement désintégrer en lumière verte à la fin il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de cendre fumante .Les vêtements de Harry semblait toujours bougé comme mu par une force surnaturelle .Voyant la scène les autres mangemorts de demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuir en transplanant .Tout les aurores fixaient toujours Harry bouches bées puis on entendit  
  
-La légende, c'est l'un des 2 garçons de la Légende  
  
-Aucun doute  
  
-Ouais certain  
  
-Pas de doute .Harry quand à lui semblait dans un autre monde .Peu à peu ses vêtements s'arrêtèrent et ça cicatrice de brillé .Puis soudain Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui  
  
Puis le trou noir .  
  
Chap 3 Hoogart  
  
Soudain Harry se réveilla cherchant ses lunettes sur ce qui ressemblait à une table de nuit les mit et en regardant autour de lui il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit où il était il avait déjà passé tellement de temps dans cette pièce .L'infirmerie de Hoogart .Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui un sourire aux lèvres et lui dit  
  
-Alors comment te sens-tu  
  
-Pas trop mal bien aurait été un euphémisme il était épuisé .  
  
-Bon très bien dit-elle je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore .Et elle sortit  
  
Harry essaya de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici .Peu à peu les évènements lui revenait en mémoire les mangemorts, l'attaque la rage qui lui avait pris quand l'aurore s'était sacrifié pour le sauver toute les formules qui connaissait maintenant pourtant il était sur de ne les avoir jamais apprise .Puis il entendit des bruits de pas et le professeur Dumbledore suivit de près par Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall .Puis le sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore rassura tout de suite Harry qui se demandait franchement ce qui allait se passer .  
  
-Alors Harry comment vas-tu ??  
  
-Pas trop mal  
  
-J'imagine que tu as plein de question à me poser mais avant je dois te dire quelque chose qui éclaircira sûrement tes questions tu demandes sûrement d'où te vienne ses pouvoirs que tu as utilisé pour te battre avec les mangemorts ! En effet c'était une des nombreuses questions qui lui passait par la tête.  
  
-En fait ses pouvoirs te viennent de ton ancêtre  
  
-Mon père ?dit Harry mais il sentait bien que ce n'étais pas ce que voulais dire Dumbledore  
  
-Non de plus loin. Il te vienne de Godric Gryffondor  
  
-Ca na pas l'air de beaucoup de surprendre !! Rajouta McGonagall en regardant Harry d'un air perplexe .en effet ça ne le surprenait pas tellement il avait eu l'occasion de réfléchir sur lui-même tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé. Pourquoi Voldemort voulais à tout pris le tuer et il était arrivé à cette conclusion sans trop y croire vraiment mais bon.  
  
-Non pas tellement en fait j'ai réfléchi sur ce sujet pendant les vacances et j'étais arrivés sur cette conclusion  
  
-Ah bon  
  
-Oui mais il y a une autre question qui me trotte dans la tête  
  
-Je t'écoute lui dit Dumbledore  
  
-Ces quoi cette histoire de légende ?  
  
-C'est le deuxième point que je voulais abordés avec toi .Il existe une vieille légende qui prédit que plus ou moins à notre époque devrait apparaître les deux sorciers les plus puissants que la terre est jamais porté .  
  
-et je suis un de ceux là !?  
  
-Exacte  
  
-Mais comment Voldemort savait-il que s'était moi  
  
-Je pense qu'il sait dit que il devait éliminé le successeur de Godric car il serait sûrement un de ceux-là et il n'avait pas tord regarde.  
  
-Et l'autre ces vous ??  
  
-Non  
  
-Ah…et qui est ce ??  
  
-Un garçon de ton age il est ici. Ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés dans des conditions plus ou moins similaires à toi.  
  
-Bon sur ce je crois que vous allez devoir le laisser professeurs .Ce garçon à besoin de repos .  
  
Et sur ce Mme Pomfresh mis tout le monde dehors. Et peut après Harry s'endormit .Quand il se réveilla il se leva regarda autour de lui Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là il prit ses affaires et sa baguette lui laissa un mot et sortit .il se dit que s'était fou comme le château pouvait avoir l'air sinistre sans la présence des élèves. Puis soudain il entendit qu'on courait dans le couloir se retourna et eut tout juste le temps de la voir lui sauter au cou .  
  
-Oh Harry j'ai eu si peur pour toi et se mit a sangloter dans ses bras  
  
-Du calme je suis en vie et tout va bien alors arête de pleurer je t'en prie .Elle desserra son étreinte et sécha ses larmes et Harry au premier coup d'œil pu voir qu'elle avait changé. Ses cheveux n'était plus en pétard comme autre fois il avait l'air doux et soyeux et était parfaitement bien peigné .Ses cheveux lui arrivait maintenant maintenant au milieux du dos. Ses traits s'était plus tôt amincis et son corps avait de délicieuses rondeurs toutes très bien placée. Et elle avait légèrement grandi environ 6cm. De son coté Hermione observait aussi attentivement Harry. Il avait grandi d'environ 10cm .Mais il n'était plus le frêle Harry tout maigrichon de l'année passée son corps s'était considérablement développé. Il était maintenant plus tôt musclé par contre au niveaux de ses cheveux il n'avait pas changé toujours aussi en pétard. Ses yeux avaient gardé la même couleur vert. D'un vert intense. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire tout les deux .Il eut un moment de gène .Puis Harry reprit la parole  
  
-Alors Mione tu as passée de bonnes vacances ?  
  
-Oui pas mauvaise à toi je ne te le demande même pas  
  
-Ah bon Dumbledore vous a expliqué…il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Harry aurait préféré tout lui expliqué lui-même  
  
-Oui il nous l'a dit mais tu sais il rester très très vague il a dit que tu préférais tout nous expliqué toi-même .Mais si tu ne veux pas en parlé je comprendrais très bien .  
  
-Oui je préférait que on n'en parle une autre fois.  
  
-D'accord pas problème. Il y eut un blanc de quelques instant puis Harry reprit la parole  
  
-Tu m'as manqué Mione. Il avait sentis ses entrailles se tortiller dans tout sens quand il lui avait dit. Hermione par contre elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles avait-il les mêmes que elle pour lui. Mais elle réussit qu'a lui dire  
  
-Oui toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et elle s'était rapprochés de lui quand elle avait dit ça .Tout les deux vivaient un conte de fée quand un  
  
-Harry comment tu vas vieux frère ??Ron pensa Harry s'est vraiment pas le moment mais bon apparemment Hermione s'était reculées s'étaient fini leur moment de tendresse alors autant continuer avec Ron  
  
-Bien et toi ??  
  
  
  
-Pas trop mal et je vous cherchais tout deux !  
  
-Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione  
  
-Mes parents voudrait te voir lui dit-il  
  
-Bon allons-y répondit Harry  
  
-Au fait comment ça se fait que vous êtes là tout les deux ?? Leur demanda Harry .  
  
Dés que on a reçu le courrier de Dumbledore comme quoi tu avais été attaqué par des mangemorts on tout de suite venus te voir. 2j qu'on est là et qu'on attends ton réveil  
  
-Quoi !? 2j. Je suis resté évanoui 1j complet alors .Puis en réfléchissant il se dit que ça devait être normale tout se pouvoir qui remonte comme ça d'un coup ses beaucoup d'un coup.Puis il arrivèrent dans la grande salle ou attendait toute la famille Weasley qui l'attendait .Tout le monde lui demanda comment il allait. Harry y remarqua tout de suite un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête. Harry lui répondit. Et le dîner commença . Et le nouveau vint s'asseoir en leur demandant  
  
-Je peux m'asseoir  
  
-On ne sait pas on n'hésite dit Fred .Le garçon le regarda d'air septique ne sachant s'il fallait prendre cette remarque au 1er degré ou pas  
  
-Mais non bien sur que tu peux t'asseoir ne l'écoute il blague.  
  
-Tu t'appelles comment. Demanda Ron  
  
-Ryan Spiterfield  
  
-Compliqué ça comme nom.  
  
-Oui je sais.  
  
-Tu étais ou à l'école avant ??  
  
-En fait je n'ai découvert mes pouvoirs que cette année….  
  
-Ah et comment ??demanda Georges .celui-ci devient un peu géner et triste et ne semblait pas vouloir l'évoquer  
  
-Ca ne vaut pas la peine d'être évoquer  
  
-Mais si vas-y !! insista Harry  
  
-Enfin laisser un peu tranquille vous voyez qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler intervint Ginny  
  
-Et qu'est ce que tu as sur le front ??demanda Hermione .L'intéresser devint alors vraiment mal a l'aise et souleva la mèche qui cachait son front .Harry y découvrit alors une cicatrice de taille moyenne avec une forme qu'il reconnut aisément.  
  
-Ca représente quoi dit Georges  
  
-Un phénix lui répondit Harry et il pu alors voir aisément la surprise qu'il s'y peindre sur le visage de Ryan mais s'effaça rapidement pour faire place à un sourire et sur ce il continuèrent à parler jusqu'a une heure avancé de la nuit plus moins 1h du matin entre les regards que se lançaient Harry et Hermione Ginny et Ryan qui riait au éclats à ce que leur racontait les jumeaux et Ron la soirée se termina très bien. Harry et Ron partagèrent leur dortoir avec Ryan.  
  
Chap4 Hermione  
  
Ps :j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour apprendre a rajouter la suite de ma fic sans devoir supprimé l'ancienne bon sur ce a+  
  
N'arrivant plus à dormir Harry se leva et descendit dans la salle commune mais il ne s'attendait à trouver personne à une heure aussi avancée du matin .Mais à son grand étonnement il trouva Hermione. Harry ne fut pas surpris de la voir le nez plongé dans un bouquin .Hermione a ce point de vue la n'avait pas changé toujours pareil a elle-même il s'approcha lui dit bonjour et s'assit dans le même fauteuil qu'elle. Il était largement assez grand pour eux deux à condition de se serrer .  
  
-Bien dormit lui demanda t-elle  
  
-Oui pas trop mal.  
  
-Tu rêves toujours de la dernière tache.  
  
-Oui mais moins qu'avant  
  
-Tant mieux .puis embrayant sur un autre sujet elle lui demanda  
  
-Comment tu le trouves le nouveau ?  
  
  
  
-Pas trop mal il a l'air sympa. Drôle de cicatrice qu'il a sur le front quand même  
  
-Ah tu trouves aussi j'ai regardé dans mes bouquins et….  
  
-A bon je ne savait pas que tu lisais. Harry avait envie de la taquiner  
  
Celle-ci ignorant totalement son intervention continua  
  
-Et j'ai trouvé une cicatrice exactement pareil c'était celle d'un sorcier très puissant moins connu qu'il n'aurait du avec de telle pouvoir et aussi une vieille prophétie qui parle de 2 élus qui plus moins a notre époque….  
  
-Devrait sauver le monde interrompit celui-ci je connais déjà cette légende Mione  
  
-Ah ne pu que répondre celle-ci apparemment très surprise.  
  
-Mais parlons d'autre chose tu veux bien .Il nous restez encore 3 semaines à passer et nous avons Hoogart pour nous tout seule alors essayons d'en profiter d'accord ?! Lui dit Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on lui remette tout ça en tête.  
  
-Ok lui dit-elle.  
  
-J'arrive au mauvais moment apparemment. Dit une voie  
  
-Non non nous avions fini. Dit Hermione et faisant un grand sourire à Harry.  
  
-Alors tu te plais lui. Demanda Harry si il devait passer une année avec lui pensa t-il autant le connaître!  
  
-Oui répondit sincèrement celui-ci .Hoggart est très grand et je ne suis pas encore bien habituer. De plus je ne suis surtout pas encore bien habituer au monde des sorciers  
  
-Au fait tu vas être dans quelle classe ? Demanda hermione  
  
-La même que la votre j'ai du prendre 4 mois de cours méga intensif pour me remettre à niveaux et je déteste le cours de potion .Le pire cours qu'on puisse avoir. Beurk  
  
Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire entendu.  
  
Puis il discutèrent de chose et d'autre d'autre les autres descendirent les uns après les autres plus vaseux les uns que les autres. Puis allèrent manger .La rentrée arriva à grand pas et bientôt il fut tant d'aller chercher comme chaque année leur affaire sur le chemin de traverse. Dumbledore les laissa aller en assurant que le chemin de traverse était sécurisé et qu'il ne courait aucun risque.  
  
Chap5 Malefoy  
  
Tous partir alors sur le chemin de traverse chacun allant faire ses emplettes de son coté.  
  
Puis vers 12h ils se retrouvèrent aux trois balais. Hermione avait acheté une tonne de bouquins et heureusement que Harry avait été là pour l'arrêter .Ron s'était acheté un abonnement à la gazette sorcier les jumeaux avait été dans un magasin de farces et attrapes Ginny n'avait rien acheté de spécial quand à Ryan il avait acheter sa baguette  
  
-Mais avec quoi tu t'es entraîné alors ?? lui demanda Ron stupéfait  
  
-Des baguettes d'appoints .  
  
-Et elle faites de quoi ??S'intéressa Hermione  
  
-Plume de phénix.  
  
-Quoi dit Harry  
  
-Ben oui lui dit Ryan plus tôt surpris de sa réaction puis il ajouta  
  
-Mais étrangement le vendeur m'as assuré que ce n'était pas la même que toi qu'elle venait d'un phénix différent !Harry pensa que s'était mieux ainsi car si il venait à rencontrer Voldemort et n'y aurait plus e sortilège de Priori Incantum mais Harry se doutait que Voldemort avait changé de baguette .alors si lui avait changé pourquoi devrais je changer se dit- il ?!!Mme Rosmerta leur apporta leur bièreaubeurre et les burent en une traite .  
  
Puis un des jumeaux fit une réflexion intéressante  
  
-On n'as toujours pas vu Rogue en 3semaines s'est plus tôt bon signe non ??  
  
-Le meilleur signe qu'on eut depuis qu'on ait rentré !!  
  
Mais soudain une trainante les imterrompit une voix qu'il connaissait tous. Malefoy  
  
-Tiens mais s'est la bande du balafré qui est là .Ils se retournèrent et virent Malefoy accompagnés de ses sbires comme d'habitude Crabbe et Goyle tout les 3 avait bien pris 10cm depuis l'année passée.  
  
-Tu veux quoi Malefoy demanda Ron  
  
-Toujours accompagnés du rouquin a ce que voix et de la sang de bourbe toute la table s'était levée a cette insulte.  
  
-Toi tu n'as pas changé en tout cas toujours aussi con lui dit George. Immédiatement après que Georges ait fini ça phrase Crabbe et Goyle faisait jouer leur biceps.  
  
-Et dit à tes deux babouins de cesser de faire les malins. On est largement en supériorité numérique. Etait intervenu Ryan  
  
-Mais ceci dit. Douer comme ils sont. Ils ne savent peut-être pas compter. Rajouta Harry  
  
Tout ce passa en éclaireur Drago se jeta Harry .Ron prêta mains fortes à Harry tant dis que Georges et Fred suivit de près par Ryan s'étaient sur Crabbe et Goyle. En très peu de temps tout les serpentards furent au tapis. Mais la belle bataille fut interrompis par Mme Rosmerta et quelques clients du bar qui leur dire. Malefoy leur siffla un.  
  
-Vous me le payerez, je vous le jure  
  
-Ouais ouais c'est ça lui dit Harry. Ensuite ils furent prier de sortir du bar. Tous rayonnait. Surtout Harry lui et Malefoy ne pouvait pas se supporter depuis le premier voyage entrain de Harry à bord du Poudlard- Express. Hermione était partagée ente joie et consternation et leur dit  
  
-Vous avez vu dans quels états vous êtes, vous croyez que ça en valait vraiment a peine ??  
  
-Bien sur que ça en valait la peine lui répondit Fred. Sur ce il rentrèrent au château.  
  
  
  
Chap6 La bouteille et premier baiser.  
  
Comme chaque soir tous se réunirent autour du feu. Ils parlaient de chose et d'autre tout ce qui leur passait par la tête puis Ryan proposa de jouer à un jeux Moldus  
  
-Et ça s'appelle comment demanda Ginny  
  
-La bouteille tournante! Le seul problème est qu'on n'as pas de bouteille. Il nous faudrait quelque chose qui tourne bien sur lui-même.  
  
-Pas de problème dit Georges et il disparut probablement aux cuisines pensa Harry. Georges réapparut avec un instrument de cuisne que Harry et les autres n'avait encore jamais vu.  
  
-Parfait ajouta Ryan. En plus il est pointe exactement ce qui nous fallait. Bon alors je vous explique le principe. Quand tout fut expliquer ils jurèrent tous de dire la vérité aus cas ou ils prenaient vérité. Et le jeu commença. La bouteille se tourna alors vers Georges qui choisit action. Tous se concertèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire faire à Georges. Finalement ça tomba sur  
  
-Tu dois faire trois fois le tour de la salle commune en faisant le canard. Puis le jeu continua mais plus l'heure avançait et plus les défis quand s'était des actions devenaient chaudes Gnny du montrer a tout le monde son dessous le plus coquin. Et elle était rouge comme une pivoine quand elle alla les cherchés puis se fut enfin autour d'Hermione qui n'avait encore jamais désignée. Et elle choisit au grand étonnement de tout le monde action. Ron eut alors 'idée que tout le monde approuva sauf Harry et Hermione. L'action était qu'elle devait embrasser Harry et rajouta ça devrait aller vu les regards que vous vous lancez depuis le début des vacances. Les deux conserner devinrent alors tout rouge mais Ron avait dit ça sans aucune animosité au contraire et il leur fit un grand sourire. Il fallait le faire Harry s'approcha donc de Hermione le souffle court. Les entrailles se tordant dans tout les sens et le cœur battant fort. Ermione de son coté ressentait exactement les mêmes les sensations. Harry était de plus de plus proche d'elles. Si bien que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. S'était magique en ce moment rien ne n'aurait pu les interrompre. Puis doucement Harry recula et leur lèvre se décollèrent mais Harry restait à quelques centimètre du visage. Se fut elle qui se rapprocha et leur lèvre puis leur langue se touchèrent. Pendant de longues minutes puis accourt de souffle l'un comme l'autre arrêtèrent de s'embrasser sous les airs méduser des autres. Harry et Hermione avait complètement oublié leur présence. Puis rompant le silence Ron dit  
  
-4min17sec pas mal pour un premier baiser et la soirée continua. Harry remarqua quand même que lorsque la bouteille se dirigeait vers Ryan celui- ci choisissais toujours action. Maintenant Harry s'était assis a coté d'Hermione lui tenait la main celle-ci en faisait de même puis comme d'habitude ce fut McGonagall qui vient leur dire d'aller se coucher car demain s'était la rentrée:tout de même !!!Harry embrassa Hermione une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher le baiser fut encore plus long que le précédent plus intense plus passionnés. Puis Harry alla se coucher en compagnie de Ron et Ryan qui avaient tout deux un petit sourire. Harry était vraiment content car ce qu'il craignait le plus était la réaction de Ron et celui-ci semblait vraiment heureux pour eux deux. Sur cette magnifique soirée tout les trois s'écroulèrent sur leur lit et s'endormir rapidement  
  
  
  
Chap7 Déraillement  
  
Le lendemain tous se levèrent et descendirent vers 11h et déjeunèrent encore plus tard après tout élèves n'arriverait à Hoggart que dans 6heures donc pas de panique. Ils discutèrent Ryan espèrent de tout qu'il serait à Gryffondor .Puis la journée passa sans incident notable. Hermione et Harry devenait de plus proche et ne ce quittaient plus. Le soir arriva bien vite puis une inquiétude se transmis entre les quelques élèves se transmis. Le Poudlard-Express avait presque 45 minutes de retard. Et il n'était jamais en retard .Bientôt leur idée fut confirmé par le professeur Mcgonagall qui arriva en leur disant  
  
-Les mangemorts sont passé à l'action. Ils ont fait dérailler le train puis sont passé à l'attaque il parait que la bataille a été d'une violence extrême heureusement il y avait des aurores abords du train et les mangemorts ont été repousser mais a quelle pris soupira-t-elle ….  
  
-En attendant Mme Pomfresh a besoin de vous pour aider a préparer les lits des blessés qui vont arrivés. Tous se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie. Puis quand tout fut fini ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes pour accueillir les premiers blessés qui arrivèrent en nombre ça allait du blessé léger au grand blessé bras arraché ou éviscération en tous genres Mme Pomfreh était débordés et était partout à la fois. Puis Harry reconnut un visage reconnut qui semblait grandement secouer :Neville .Harry se précipita vers lui et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.  
  
-Ca été un horrible carnage Harry surtout du coté des 7èmes et des 1ers.  
  
-Des 7èmes. Dit celui-ci ??  
  
-Oui voyant que les aurores était entrain de se faire battre ils sont intervenus .Quand aux premières ne connaissant pas le moindre sort ils se sont fait massacrés ils ne doit plus en resté beaucoup. Et tu sais quoi Harry (cette fois il y avait une lueur démente qui brillait dans ses yeux )  
  
-Non dit Harry qui s'inquiétait de voir son amis avec une telle rage dans ses yeux.  
  
-Les mangemorts ils n'ont pas attaqué les serpentards. Et tu crois que les 7 de serpentards sont intervenus pour aider. NON PAS DU TOUT ILS SONT RESTES ASSIS ET ON REGARDE avait ajouté Neville en hurlant presque.  
  
-Calme toi dit Harry qui beaucoup de mal a ne pas aller cogner le premier serpentard qui passerait et il ajouta  
  
-Il nous le payerons, je te jure ils nous le payerons. Puis Harry courut aider Mme Pomfresh qui était littéralement ne sachant pas ou donné de la tête elle dit juste à a lui et Ryan qui venait d'arriver  
  
-Je vous envoie les blessés légers la formule pour les soigner s'est médicina guer et dés que vous avez fini avec un vous le faites sortir et si la formule ne marche s'est que la blessure est trop grave vous me les envoyer. Vous m'avez bien compris !? Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et le flux de blesser arriva répétent inlassablement la formule en se concentrant au max pour qu'elle est un max d'effet. Puis faisant sortir les élèves guérit pour en accueillir d'autre entre temps Hermione et Ginny étaient arrivé et aidaient Mme Pomfresh pour les blessés grave. Les jumeaux et Ron essayaient de remonter le moral des troupes. Mais sans succès. Il faut dire qu'il étaient eux-mêmes abattus par ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement les derniers blessés léger arrivèrent vers 10h30 après se délai s'était les blesser graves retirés des épaves du train et aussi les morts on avait aménagé une pièce spécial ou les mettre. Harry tenait a peine sur ces jambes quand à Ryan il s'assit sur une chaise ou il avait encore des traces de sang. Tout les 2 avait des cernes en dessous des yeux à faire pâlir de jalousie le professeur Lupin. IL avait à 2 répété la formule médicina guer au moins 200 fois.  
  
Harry dit Ryan  
  
-Vient on va aller voir comment il s'en sorte avec les blessés graves. Celui-ci acquieça. Se leva et ils partirent voir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle. C'était la pire chose que Harry est vus jusque là. Il y avait du sang partout. Harry vit alors pleurer Hermione elle s'agitait au-dessus du corps d'une fille mais la fille avait les membres flasque et ne réagissait plus le regard sans vie dévisageait Harry. Mme Pomfresh luit dit alors  
  
-Laisse là Hermione il n'y a plus rien à faire. Puis en voyant Harry elle lui dit  
  
-Harry vient d'arriver va le voir pour le reste je me débrouillerais toute seule, toi aussi Ginny tu peux il y aller. Hermione se dirigea vers Harry qui l'étreigna plus fort que jamais celle-ci fondit en larmes dans ses bras se fut la même chose avec Ginny qui s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Ryan tout deux essayait de réconforter les filles. Harry entendit alors Ryan dire  
  
-Je les tuerai tous pour ça je le jure. Harry rajouta  
  
-Moi aussi j'en fait le serment. Puis sur ce ils remontèrent dans la grande salle où la majorité des élèves étaient en pleure sauf les serpentards qui eut bien sur avait grand un sourire. Harry leur jeta un regard noir tout comme Ryan. Pourtant dans les serpentards il y en avait un qui ne souriait pas il ne pleurait pas non plus bien sur mais il ne souriait pas et contrairement à toutes cet élève était Malefoy. Harry n'essaya pas de comprendre. Ou il alla mettre couchés Hermione qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras. Ryan quand a lui confia Ginny à ses frères. Puis bien plus tard tout le monde essaya d'aller dormir comme leur avait conseillé le professeur Dumbledore. Mais personne ne s'endormit avant plusieurs heures.  
  
  
  
Chap8 la nouvelle  
  
Tout le monde se leva le lendemain plus que vaseux. Espérant que ce qui s'était passé hier n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais le contraire leur furent annoncé au petit déjeune. En leur disant que la cérémonie de répartion se ferait ce matin même .Une série d'élève la suivait. C'était les premières enfin du moins ceux qui avait survécu et aussi 2 filles qui ne devait certainement pas aller en première. La plus vieille des 2 serait certainement envoyé en 6ème et la plus jeune en 5ème. Toutes les 2 avaient une certaine beauté Ron quand à lui semblait attirer par la plus jeune long cheveux noir tombant jusqu'au épaule environ 1m70 assez mince qui lui semblait manifestement très jolie. Harry vit alors Ryan observés les 2 nouvelles d'un œil critique. Plus tôt méfiant Harry se dit qu'il devrait en faire au temps avec toutes les personnes qui essayait de le tuer. Autant ne pas prendre de risque. Toute les deux furent envoyée à Gryffondor quoique le chapeau avait longuement hésiter ce qui ne faisait que renforcer les soupçons de Harry et de Ryan. Cependant la discrétion ne fut pas de mise car les jumeaux et Ron avait immédiatement invité à leur table les nouvelles. Tout ça sous le regard amuser de Ginny et de Hermione qui s'amusait à observé la technique de drague des jumeaux et de Ron se dernier semblait bien partit et lui demanda comment s'appelai la plus jeune.  
  
-Julie Adams  
  
-Quel joli nom dit Ron. Julie rougit jusqu'à la pointe des pointes de ses cheveux et murmura un vague  
  
-Merci. Les jumeaux quand a eux était plus tôt mal parti avec la plus âgée qui quand il essayèrent d'engager la conversation il furent tout de suite calmé puisque elle leur dit  
  
-Je m'appelle Aurore Helden. Je serais en 6ème. Avant j'étais dans une école Russe du nom Tchérépovotch . Non je n'ai pas copain. Puis se tourna vers les jumeaux elle rajouta.  
  
-Satisfait ??Les jumeaux eux étaient scier. Eux qui d'habitude séduisait toutes les filles de l'école (appart les serpentards évidement) venait de se faire rembarer méchamment. Et sur ce ils ne dirent plus un mot. Et la grande surprise de tous Ryan intervint à ce moment là et lui dit  
  
-Faut pas être agressive comme ça ils essayaient de faire la conversation rien de plus. Elle croisa son regard et Ryan ne pu s'empêcher de voir qu'elle était très jolie les cheveux blonds de plus ou moins la taille qu'Hermione superbement coiffés. Des yeux avec un mélange de bleu et de vert tout comme Ryan. Tout les deux se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment un grand silence s'étant abattu sur la table des Gryffondor. Tous regardaient les protagonistes en train de se dévisager puis au bout d'un moment. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et lui dit  
  
-Tu es le premier à ne pas détourner les yeux sous mon regard. Pour répondre a ta question je sais qu'il n'était pas méchant mais au moment même ou ils m'ont adressé la parole j'ai sus ce qu'ils voulaient. Sur ce celui-ci lui sourit à son tour. Puis le professeur Dumbledore arriva et pris la parole et tout le monde l'écouta il dit  
  
-En raison de ce qui s'est passé dans le train je vous propose de faire 1min de silence. Ce fut une minute lourde très lourde a passé .Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole  
  
-Pour continuer sur un registre aussi joyeux je vous préviens que vus ce qui s'est passé nous vous avons rajouté un cours en plus. Le cours de duel 2h semaines et défense contre mal passera 4h semaines vous n'aurez pas cours cette semaine et les funérailles de son qui son tombé dans le combat contre les mangemorts auront lieux demain. Les funérailles eurent en effet lieu le lendemain. La plus part des élèves pleuraient. Mais peu à peu la vie reprit le dessus. Et s'est ainsi que le lundi les cours reprirent. Une ambiance plus tôt morose régnait mais la nouvelle préfète des gryffondors (on avait proposé à Hermione la place mais celle-ci avait décliné) qui n'était autre que Parvati leur distribua malgré tout leur horaire avec un horaire spécial pour Harry et Ryan. Harry remarqua tout de suite cours particulier de défense contre le mal avancés particulier avec Lunard et Patmol . Ryan jeta un regard sur l'horaire. Et dit :  
  
  
  
Chap9 animagus  
  
  
  
-C'est qui comme professeur Lunard et …. Harry fit signe de se terre à Ryan ce que fit celui-ci sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Ah ce qu'il avait entendu Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers eux avec des regards inquisiteurs. Et celui-ci leur fit signe de le suivre. Tout les 4 se levèrent et s'excusèrent au près des autre avec un  
  
-Excuser nous on doit y aller. Mais alors qu'il était sur le chemin pour sortir il entendirent le professeur McGonagall leurs dirent  
  
-Potter Weasley Granger Spiterfield suivez moi leur professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir. Il se regardèrent mais finalement suivirent McGonagall. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille qui gardait son bureau et Minerva dit  
  
-Dragée et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils montèrent finalement le petit escalier et arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui en les voyant arriver leur un sourire ses yeux brillait derrière ses lunettes demi-lunes. Et leur dit  
  
-Bonjour entrer, entrer prenez une chaise et asseyez vous. Sur ce McGonagall sortit.  
  
-Tout d'abord comment allez vous ?  
  
-Normalement répondirent les 4 ados. Dire bien aurait été mentir et mal aussi  
  
-Tant mieux mais vous vous doutez que je ne vous ai pas convoquer ici pour ça et il continua  
  
-Comme vous avez sûrement pus le remarquer sur vos horaires. Vous aurez cours avec Sirius et le professeur Lupin. Tous semblait comprendre même Ryan comprenait. Dumbledore a sûrement du lui dire songea Harry. Sa pensée fut immédiatement confirmée par Dumbledore qui leur dit  
  
-J'ai mis Ryan aux courant de ton histoire Harry. J'espère que ça ne t'embêtes pas ?  
  
-Non pas du tout  
  
-Bon pour continuer sur ce que je disais vous aurez donc cours avec Sirius et le professeur Lupin qui vous apprendrez tout ce qu'ils savent le cours de défense contre le mal normale sera annulé et vous deux aussi Ron et Hermione (ceux-ci rougir en entendant pronon cer leur nom ainsi par Dumbledore) car vous deux grands amis et même voir plus que des amis (Hermione rougit encore plus) à Harry et Voldemort voudras peut-être atteindre Harry à travers vous et nous ne pouvons le permettre. Ah oui j'allais oublier vous allez apprendre a devenir des animagus ce qui devrait vous permettre de développer vos pouvoirs.  
  
-Des animagus??  
  
-Mais s'est illégale non? Demanda Hermione  
  
-Oui mais personne ne devra la savoir si Fudge venait à l'apprendre….et il ajouta  
  
-Le professeur McGonagall vous aidera aussi dans cette tache. Harry était aux anges non seulement il allait revoir son parrain et Lunard mais en plus il allait devenir un animagus la même excitation brillait dans les yeux de Hermione de Ron et Ryan. Voila un dernière chose à vous donner à tout les deux. Il se leva et ouvrit son armoire sortit 2 grimoires poussiéreux parfaitement identiques et leur dit  
  
-Voila les deux grimoires où vous apprendrez le plus de chose ainsi que plein de nouveau sort et comment vous en protéger et aussi en créer de nouveau . Puis dit a Ron et Hermione. Je ne vous en donne pas car il faut être assez puissant pour pouvoir l'utiliser et même si vous êtes tout les deux des élèves douer je ne pense pas que vous y arriveriez ! Ceux-ci lui firent signe qu'ils avaient compris. Et Dumbledore leur dit  
  
-Faites-en bonne usages mais je ne voudrais pas que vous arriveriez en retard pour votre premier cours. Sur ce ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours contre le mal puis arrivant devant la sale ils se souvinrent qu'ils n'avaient pas cours la et les autres élèves qui attendait leur nouveau professeur parurent s'effondrer de voir arriver Rogue tout sourire puis ravalant son sourire et reprenant ça bonne vieille tête habituel d'imbéciles  
  
-Entrer dans la classe et hurla  
  
-ET EN SILENCE  
  
-Harry s'approcha alors bravement de Rogue et lui dit  
  
-Professeur nous n'avons par cours ici et je voudrais savoir ou nous avons cours ?  
  
-Oui je sais je sais lui ,répondit celui-ci visiblement excédés  
  
-A la bibliothèque on vous y attends. Sur ce il entra dans la classe en claquant la porte au nez de Harry et celui-ci fulminait de rage. Ron intervient alors  
  
-Hé ben heureusement qu'on a plus cours avec lui je ne sais pas si je l'aurais encore supporté une année  
  
-Ron tu trompes de cours là ici on est défense contre le mal mais il nous reste toujours potion lui dit Ryan  
  
-Oh non dis celui-ci dépité  
  
-bon allez on y va à la bibliothèque oui ou non ?  
  
Sur ce ils se mirent tous en route vers la bibliothèque ou ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin et pas non plus de bibliothécaire. 


End file.
